poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II is the 2nd chapter in The Land Before Time/Karate Kid saga planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, and Mr. Thicknose (along with Harry Potter, Stan Marsh, Simba, Mickey Mouse, and their friends) join Daniel LaRusso and his teacher Mr. Miyagi on a trip to Okinawa, where Mr. Miyagi's sick father lives. Trivia *Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, Wild Arms, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Woody Woodpecker, Robin Hood, Little John, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Pterano, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, Jack Skellington, Devon and Cornwall, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Sreech and Thud, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, Killer, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Rothbart, Makunga, Sir Ruber, Hades, Ursula, Shere Khan, The Machine, and Oogie Boogie guest star in this film. *Like Daniel Esposito's film Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, the Harry Potter films, The Lion King films, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey's House of Villains, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Free Willy 1-3, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Goonies, the Yogi Bear films, The Swan Princess films, Quest for Camelot, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Scooby-Doo films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, Dinosaur, and Hercules, and more. *Yru17 (who originally re-edited ''Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid'' back when he was 7utwo) originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will make this film instead. *Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Sreech and Thud, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, Killer, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Rothbart, Makunga, Sir Ruber, Hades, Ursula, Shere Khan, The Machine, and Oogie Boogie will team up with Chozen in this film. Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Shadow101815 Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Sequel films